


Just Coffee

by bessemerprocess



Category: Criminal Minds, Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Plot What Plot, stump the porn writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The thing is it's all Cal's fault, of course it is, there isn't much in Gillian's life that's not at this point.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stump the Porn Writer 2011 for d_generate_girl's prompt: Aaron Hotchner/Gillian Foster.

The thing is it's all Cal's fault, of course it is, there isn't much in Gillian's life that's not at this point. Cal's been hounding this FBI agent, Aaron Hotchner for weeks, something about him maybe being a natural who got himself an education and the effects of the... actually, by that point, Gillian had tuned him out. Which she really shouldn't do, because all of a sudden, she's agreed to have dinner with this man.

The dinner is surprisingly nice, for something Cal set up. Aaron is a profiler, and he's on edge, which means they are basically playing the profiling game until the entrees arrive. "Look," Aaron says finally, "I know your boss wants to study me, but it's been a long week and this steak is the first appetizing thing I've seen in even longer. Let's just eat."

It's a little self deprecating, but his smile is charming if brief and a little forced, and besides Cal is being an ass about the whole thing anyway. "Sorry about that. Some of it just habit," she says with a smile of her own. "The rest, well, you actually are interesting."

Dinner becomes much more pleasant. She almost forgets that Cal is the reason she's here. Aaron is polite and sweet, a little broken, but it seems as if the man has put himself back together even stronger.

Afterwards, she drags him for a walk. It's a little chilly, but DC is beautiful and she's enjoying the conversation. When they reach her apartment, she invites him up.

"I..." he manages to get out. She can tell part of him wants to flee, but there's another that is intrigued by the idea.

"It can just be coffee," she says, and he nods.

"I never turn down coffee."

He does eventually get a cup, but not before she's dragged him down on to her bed, and kissed her way across his skin, so full of scars. Once he relaxes, he's an attentive lover. He notices all her subtle signals, and his confident fingers know plenty of tricks of their own.

They leave each other panting and sated.


End file.
